Fortifications
Fortifications are defensive positions that can be manned by either allied or enemy forces and are a moderately common sight in the Battalion Wars saga. The hazard which they present depends on the weapon that they have. In the first Battalion Wars, there are MG Nests, MG Bunkers, MG Towers, and Pillboxes. Bazooka Veterans, Tank shells, and mortar/artillery fire are extremely useful for clearing these out. In BWii, several variations, including RPG and Anti-Air Towers, were added. Empty MG nests are usually rare but when you see one, it means there's going to be a tough defensive fight ahead. In BWii, Auto-Guns make their appearance as a non-controllable sentry for friendly and enemy facilities. There are also fortifications specially-made for Naval usage, such as Naval Guns. List of Fortifications * MG Nest - A ground-based installation armed with a machine gun. They're adequately armored against small arms, but are easily destroyed by Bazooka Veterans, Tanks, Artillery, Aircraft, and Naval Units. * MG Bunker - Larger and more solid than the MG Nest, the MG Bunker is even harder to destroy without explosive weaponry. It's resilience, however, is offset by a 90-degree firing arc. So it is only placed in front of bases facing outside. * MG Tower - A common defensive position similar to the MG nest, but it is above ground, as its name suggests. Its height gives it a longer range but it also has a blind spot near the base. It's easily destroyed by Bazooka Veterans, Tanks, Artillery, Aircraft, and Naval Units. * Auto Gun - An unmanned machine gun turret. * Pillbox - A solid defense structure that is armed with an Anti-Tank Cannon and Two Heavy Machine Guns to protect its side flanks. Used only by Xylvania. * RPG Tower - A defense structure that is equipped with a single-shot cannon. Its height once again gives it a range advantage, but it is still vulnerable to artillery and attack from the blind zone. * Anti-Air Tower - A defense structure that is armed with a flak cannon to destroy Aircraft. It can be avoided by flying low and is helpless against all non-air units. *Heavy Anti-Air Tower - An autonomous defense structure that is used exclusively by the Solar Empire. It has heavier armor, stronger flak cannons, and does not require a grunt to operate it. They're still vulnerable to low-flying aircraft and land attack. * Stolen Tower - A defense structure built by the Iron Legion but commandeered by the Solar Empire, hence the name. It is armed with a Slayerund Anti-Tank Cannon and 3 machine guns to protect its sides and rear. They were similar in appearance and function to the Pillbox and were only seen in the mission Incursion to defend all Solar positions. * Naval Gun - A defense artillery cannon built by the Solar Empire to take down enemy naval ships. They are unfortunately useless against any land and air attack and must be defended against either. * Quad Cannon - A defense artillery cannon built and used exclusively by the Iron Legion. It is similar to the Naval Gun, except for the fact that it fires 4 shells in quick succession instead of 1 and had some retaliation to air units, especially the Gunship. They only appeared in the mission Apocalypse. * Seige Gun - A special type of a pillbox with anti-tank cannons on both the front and the rear and machine guns on the sides. Only two appear in the mission Purge. They supposedly protected the entryway to the key Nerocite mining facility and kept the Solar Empire at bay when the said-facility was overtaken. They only appear in the mission Purge. * Sea Fort - A defensive structure built by the Anglo Isles. They are only found in open water and are armed with RPG towers and Anti-Air Towers. They are apparently used for defensive purposes as well as communications. Strategies The Artillery and Battlestation are the only units that can attack all Fortifications safely. Battleships and Dreadnoughts can attack all Fortifications safely except for the Naval Gun and Quad-Cannon. In missions wthout Artillery, Battlestations, Battleships, or Dreadnoughts, Attack MG Fortifications with Tanks or Aircraft. Attack RPG Towers with Infantry or Aircraft. Attack Anti-Air Towers with Tanks or Infantry. Attack Naval Defenses with Tanks, Infantry, or Aircraft. And Attack Pillboxes and Stolen Towers with Aircraft. If you're desperate or don't have any Tanks, Artillery, or Aircraft available, it is possible to take out a fortification with a Bazooka or Mortar Veteran. MG/RPG Towers have a blind spot directly underneath them (as said in the level Herman's Heroes and Crack Squad) so if you get a Bazooka Vet close enough you can knock out the tower safely. Trivia *In Battalion Wars, the MG Towers in the Mission "Striking distance" are labeled "Gun Towers" while the MG Towers in the Mission "Herman's Heroes" are labeled "Watchtowers". *It is possible to take down Large AA Towers with Bombers, but it is very difficult, and should only be done by expert bombers. *It is possible to fly your Gunship low enough to avoid the AA Towers' sight. However, they must not see you beforehand and you must not rise at all. You can use your Gunships' MGs to take them out. *In the mission "Herman's Heroes," If you are fast enough, you can actually take control of one of the MG towers, when you have to capture the second objective. To do this, you have to quickly, from a distance, lock on to the MG tower on the right, and send units to control it. This is possible because the enemy does not enter the towers immedietly. *The MG nest seems to be an actual "nest." It is made of a stone and sandbags on the top. *The RPG tower in BWII uses the Western Frontier's Bazooka. It is the same for every RPG tower seen, which is strange as only the Western Frontier uses that weapon. Also, in the mission Apocalypse, it uses the same weapon, despite the fact that the actual bazooka was invented a 170 years later. *If you fully charge a Bazooka Veterans weapon and fire, you can take out almost all fortifications except RPG towers, which take three. Category:Buildings Category:Defense strutcturs Category:Facilities